Pouring Love
by MPGirl
Summary: Set post 1.18: Chuck and Blair have a run in during their summer in the Hamptons. CB one-shot.


_**Pouring Love**_

Thanks to Tatiana!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters

* * *

"It was a lapse in judgment, thinking we would ever be something." Blair said as she readjusted her sunglasses. "Well, I'm over it now, so it doesn't matter anyway." Her brown eyes, which were hidden under her Gucci sunglasses, closed. Blair and Serena were lying out at the pool, like they had most of their days in the Hamptons. Blair hated sand._ "It just like gets everywhere. I mean, ew!"_ So they spent the summer lounging about here instead.

Serena whipped her blond hair around as she turned to face Blair. "Then why have we been talking about him for the past hour?"

"It has not been that long." Serena produced a phone to show to her disbelieving friend. Blair's face fell then twisted into annoyance. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm over it and him and it's so over!" Blair than slammed her eyes shut, anything to get out of the real world and retreat to the movie in her head.

Serena giggled into her shoulder at her friend's obvious self-denial.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm not hung up on her, Nathaniel." Chuck tapped the bridge of his black sun glasses, effectively pushing them even closer to his small, exotic eyes. "That girl was just not my type."

Chuck was referring to a busty red-head whom he had flirted with, dumping her before taking her back to his room, oddly, not after.

A smile crossed Nate's pretty face as he chuckled, "Since when do you have a type? I thought your type was 'available'."

Chuck joined his friend in a laugh. Ordinarily he would agree. Chuck Bass liked his woman alive, young and slutty but lately he liked them small, thin and brunette. His only problem was none of them compared to **her**.

"Chuck. You with me, man?" Nate said with another small laugh

Chuck looked up from his scotch and over at an attractive blond girl. "Not for long," he smirked and nodded in the direction of the girl. Chuck Bass had found his new attempt at getting over Blair Waldorf.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blair peered up from her magazine, glancing at her surroundings. Her gaze flickered past a girl in an ill-fitting bikini, Nate and a handsome friend, and Eric Van der Woodsen not-so-discreetly drooling over Mike, the hot lifeguard. Then her heart skipped a beat as she flickered back over to where Nate was standing. She zeroed in on his companion. He was pale and lean, shorter than Nate. He had on some ridiculous lifeguard outfit and was smirking at some blond bimbo. It could only be one person: Chuck. Blair tore the page of the issue of Vogue she was reading in half, "What is he doing here?" Blair shrieked unkindly at her best friend.

Serena bolted upright and shrugged her tanned shoulders. She had been unaware of her step-brother's return. "I thought he was staying in Monaco. Apparently he had a change of plans," Serena flashed her friend an uncertain smile. She was met with a withering glare from Blair.

Blair composed herself and faked a smile. She responded with sarcasm evident through her sugary sweet tone, "Swell."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blair smoothed the wrinkles on her white summer dress with her hand. She was critiquing her outfit in the mirror when she started up again, "You know, S, I'm not sure if I even want to go. . . "

"It'll be great, B! I promise," Serena said for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. She was trying to convince herself of that, as well. She hadn't been in the partying mood all summer.

Blair had flipped-flopped about going to this party all night. She knew Chuck would be there and she was not going to let that keep her away, but at the same time there was no way she wanted to be within a five-mile radius of **him**. Soon she wouldn't have a choice in that matter, since he was staying two rooms down the hall. Though she hadn't actually seen him step foot in the house yet. Blair lightly dragged her brush through her hair to soften her curls. Her ringlets looked satisfactory and her lips were the perfect shade of glossy red. She glanced at her reflection one last time, _adequate_. Good enough to make Chuck Bass wish he never ditched Blair? _I'd love if he were jealous. Not that it matters because I'm over him, anyway._ Keep telling yourself that, Blair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sky was spotted with diamonds. The stars looked faded due to the haze, another symptom of the extreme summer heat. The two boys made their way over to the Williamson mansion where the bash was being held. They passed some parents trying to regain their youth, some creepy but beautiful kids with golden eyes and, on the way into the house, they passed kids frolicking in the grass which was being watered by a sprinkler. Chuck enjoyed the view of wet girls but avoided the grass itself as he had just put on a new outfit. Chuck had changed at Nate's, purposely avoiding a certain someone. He had been unable to fuck the blond and Nate had again accused him of still loving Blair. Tonight was a night to forget all that, to party and drink away the butterflies. Does alcohol poisoning kill butterflies?

"Ew! They're ruining all of their clothes. Idiots," Blair bitched on her way into the party. She followed Serena as she walked toward Nate. Their faces lit up as they greeted one another. Blair noticed they both became less friendly once she caught up to them.

"Hey, Blair," Nate smiled at her.

"Hi, Nate," she tried to smile back.

Serena and Nate continued to chat once they noticed Blair didn't seem to be very present. Her attention had be caught else where. Blair surveyed the room and spotted Chuck and some attractive dark-haired girl. Her stomach swirled. She gasped for air but nothing was filling her lungs. She stalked off and poured some liquid into a red cup and sipped. It felt like swallowing daggers but she kept drinking. If she didn't have air she would use booze. That's a good substitute, right?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chuck had drunk his troubles away. He wasn't sure how much because he had lost count at about 5 or 6, but he was sure that he was going to fuck this girl. This one was a thin, pale and brunette. She led him outside, around the side of the house and onto the grass. It was slippery and he grabbed onto her, laughing as he almost tripped. The next thing he was touching was a girl, a pale brunette girl but not the drunk whore he was supposed to fuck. This girl smelled delicious and her skin was so soft. Holding on to her felt right, it didn't cause a raw pain in his chest. This new girl was Blair.

Blair shoved the whore to the ground. "Get away from him, you slut!" The whore was caught by another guy and preceded to make out with him.

The calmness Chuck had felt was replaced by rage. "Why did you do that?"

Blair sniped, "I shouldn't have to watch you fornicate in public."

"You always liked to watch us before in the mirror." That comment earned Chuck a kick in the shin. "How did you even know I was out here? Following me, Blair?" Chuck's mouth curled into a leer.

"Don't flatter yourself, Chuck. I was already out here." Blair had been puking in the bushes.

"All by your lonesome," Chuck ran his hand up Blair's thigh. He put on his lowest, more seductive voice, "Want some company?"

Blair hit his hand away and frowned, "No, thank you, I'm leaving."

That's when the sprinklers went off, spraying Chuck and Blair with cool water. Blair screamed and tried to run off. Chuck put his leg out, interrupting Blair's attempt at escape. He tripped her and she came smashing right into Chuck's arms. She met his eyes and they both stared at each other for a second before snapping out of the moment

"Get off me!" Blair wiggled about trying to get away.

"That's not going to make me wanna let you go," he whispered into her ear. Throughout his attempts to keep her with him, Blair started to smile

"Stop that, Chuck," she giggled, unable to help herself. He was unintentionally tickling her. Chuck smiled to himself. Watching her be happy made him happy. They rolled over, Chuck continuing to tickle Blair until they were both out of breath. They lay side by side as the water poured over them.

They were face to face but not saying anything. It was tense, like a challenge to see who could go the longest without cracking some rude remark. Blair appraised Chuck's face. She observed his small but memorable eyes and settled her gaze on his lips. They were wet at the moment and slightly parted, her stomach started to flutter. Blair turned from her side onto her back trying to subdue the feeling.

She broke the silence. "You always seem to get me on my back, Bass." Chuck thought he saw a small smile play on her lips.

"It's a gift of mine, Waldorf." His gaze ran up and down her body. He was devouring her with his eyes. "Speaking of gifts, two of yours are on full display at the moment."

Blair moved quickly to cover herself up and laughed a harsh laugh, "I hate you."

Chuck's lips spread into a wicked smirk, "Correction: you hate that you love me."

* * *

Aurora--now you have you CB sprinkler fic!

You Twilight fans probably got the reference to the vampire's in the book, well I hope you did hehe. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
